Broken Legs and Cast Art
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Josh breaks his leg and Maya goes to keep him company. Inspired by the real life event of Uriah Shelton breaking his leg.


**Broken Legs and Cast Art**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, there's a lot of smirking in this story and a lot of I had** **no** **clue what I was writing. I just wrote whatever I felt like writing. Basically this is just a bunch of nonsense because Uriah broke his leg and I wanted to write something about it. So, I came up with this little piece. That being said, I'll let you read and judge.**

 **.**

"I heard you broke your leg," Maya Hart said as she rushed into his room, her jeans splattered with oil paint and her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. "I came as soon as I heard!"

Josh pulled his earbuds out and smiled bashfully. "Aww, Maya. I'm fine!" he assured her as she plopped down on his bed as she tried to avoid bumping his propped up leg.

"Does it hurt?" Maya asked.

"Not right now. I'm kind of doped up," Josh answered. "I'll be okay. The doctor said I'm going to heal nicely. I don't even need surgery."

Maya frowned. "Who said anything about surgery?"

"Cory. You know how he worries about things like that," Josh answered.

Maya's frown turned into a smile as she lightly touched his toes. "Well, I'm glad you're not going to lose your leg or anything."

"Well, even if I needed surgery, it wouldn't be anything drastic like losing my leg," Josh flirted right back.

Maya dug around in her bag and produced a handful of Sharpies and one of her art pencils. "I thought you might like a little artwork to spruce up your cast."

"That would definitely make it more bearable," Josh replied.

"Oh good. I'll see what I can come up with then," Maya said, flexing her fingers.

"Just so as long as it isn't Mr. Googly Bear or bunnies," Josh told her.

"Let me guess, you talked to Auggie, Ava and Riley?" Maya asked as she gently started to sketch the New York skyline.

Josh nodded. "Exactly. I told them there was no way they could draw them on my cast, there is no way I would live it down. But I did say they could draw me cards, you know how pathetic Riley can get when she really has her heart set on something, I can't say no to her face."

"That's one of the reasons I love you," Maya told him, her hair falling in her face as she concentrated on her picture.

"What did you say?" Josh asked.

"Nothing!" Maya answered quickly.

"Maya. . ."

"I didn't say anything!" She said firmly, looking up at him, so he would know she was serious.

"You said that's one of the reasons I love you," Josh said.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it again."

"Humor me, I do have a broken leg."

"That's low Matthews, using your disability against me."

"Nobody said I had to play fair," Josh told her.

Maya put her pencil down and looked at him. "Okay, maybe I should do this right here and now because you can't run away from me with a broken leg."

"Since have I ever run away from you?"

Maya took a deep breath and closed her eyes before sighing and uncapping her navy blue Sharpie and filling in the sky around her buildings. "Josh, we talked about this when I came to NYU. Just friends, right?" 

"Right," Josh agreed, watching as she dotted silver Sharpie as stars on his cast. "Just friends. Except most girls who are just friends don't rush to a boy's side after they broke their leg."

"Sometimes they do," Maya told him. "Riley and I would go and see Farkle if he broke his leg."

"But Isadora would be there first," Josh reminded her.

Maya rolled her eyes. "If you want to be technical, yes she would."

Josh smirked. "See?"

"They're actually dating."

"Riley and Lucas aren't dating and she would be there before you if he broke his leg."

"Riley and Lucas aren't dating yet," Maya corrected him.

"So? It still counts," Josh answered. "Ouch!"

Maya jerked away from him, her marker poised in mid-air as she visibly tensed up. "Sorry! Sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, I think the painkillers are wearing off."

"Sorry!" Maya repeated, hopping up from the bed. "Do you want me to get you some more medicine?"

"I still have to wait another hour," Josh answered, glancing at his iPhone. "I'll be okay, just be gentle with me, please."

Maya smiled and sat down again as she gingerly resumed filling in her drawing with her silver and navy blue Sharpies. "Of course, Josh."

He returned her smile and gently nudged her with his good foot.

She looked up at him and shook her head sternly. "You better be careful that you don't mess me up,

Joshua, or else!"

Josh smirked. "Or else what?"

"You'll have to walk around with a messy drawing on your cast for the foreseeable future."

Josh shuddered in mock fear. "Oh the horror! I'm going to have to walk around with a messy drawing on my cast!"

Maya looked at him again and stuck her tongue out, causing Josh to laugh.

She shook her head. "Josh, if you don't stop then I'm never going to be finished with this."

"Maybe I don't want you to leave," Josh told her. "Maybe I like having the company."

"Oh? Don't you have a roommate who could keep you company?" Maya asked, finishing her drawing was suddenly forgotten.

"He's gone to the Hamptons with his rich girlfriend this weekend," Josh answered. "So, I guess it's just you and me. I mean. . . if you don't mind waiting on me."

"What were you going to do if I didn't show up?"

"Oh come on, we both know you would have showed up eventually!" Josh said. "You're my Riley and Isadora, I'm not going to argue about it anymore. Just admit that I'm right."

Maya shook her head and got to her feet. "I'm not admitting to anything. I'm going to run and get you something to drink so it'll be ready when you need to take some more Ibuprofen."

"I have plenty of Coke," Josh said, nodding towards the mini-fridge tucked under his desk. "There's probably even a few waters stashed in there because my roommates a health nut. Now. Admit it,"

Maya released a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Why? You already know I am. Why do you need to hear me say it out loud?"

"It makes me feel good. What guy doesn't want to know there's a girl who'll drop everything to be there for them? Now's the part where you throw your arms around me and kiss me, by the way."

Maya peered at him and saw that he was dead serious. "I am not doing that."

"You've kissed me lots of times."

"And if I kiss you now, your whole family will walk in on us, I know. Because they're your family and they have the worst timing ever and they'll want to be with you. But they still have the worst timing ever."

Josh smirked. "I'm willing to risk it."

"No, just no!" Maya answered but she was already coming towards him. "But if it'll make you feel better. . ."

"It'll make me feel a lot better."

"Well, you should have just said that in the first place," Maya teased as she bent down and was just about to kiss him when the door opened and the whole entire Matthews came spilling into the dorm. She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I knew this was going to happen."

Josh pressed a quick kiss on her mouth. "It's okay," he assured her.

"Maya! Thanks for staying with Josh until we got here," Cory said, looking at Josh's cast. "Nice artwork, buddy."

Maya sat down on the edge of Josh's bed and they both exchanged smiles.

 **.**

 **Author's Note II:**

 **So, I don't really know what this is. I hope you'll tell me what you thought though. An update of** **Maya** **and** **Casual Observers** **should be following this piece. I have so much to do before my trip though. So please be patient with the quality of my stories because I'm not promising my best work ever this week. I always feel my writing is off when I'm busy.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 9/21/2015_**


End file.
